


Cute pet

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [24]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsugaru begs for a good fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**  
Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #31 Cute pet  
 **Fandom:** Durarara  
 **Rating:**  R18  
 **Pairing:** Psyche x Tsugaru  
 **Prompt:** None…  
  
  
“Tsu-chan~ Tsu-chan’s such a cute pet.” The man with the fuchsia eyes smiled as he pet the kimono clad young man with blond hair. The long, slim fingers curled around the soft locks of hair, brushing it back. A gentle pet as the slurping noise grew louder.  
  
“No, no. You’re licking it wrong. You suck with the tongue, on my underside…  _nnngh…_  yeah… like that… right  _there…_ ” Psyche tossed his head back as the blond sucked his erection, the slurping noise loud in the quiet studio. Tsugaru pulled out with an indecent pop then started licking the shaft, drool and pre-cum glistening his lips.  
  
“I… I think I’m wet enough, Tsu-chan.” Psyche giggled breathlessly as he lightly tugged at the blond’s head to push him away. Tsugaru nodded wordlessly. He turned around, his arms on the coffee desk as he buried his face in them, his ass in the air in a submissive manner.  
  
Psyche licked his lips at the perky hole twitching impatiently. Tsugaru had fingered himself with a lube while he sucked, preparing himself for the raven.   
  
“You really are dirty sometimes, Tsu-chan. Always wanting me to mount you like an animal.” Psyche’s magenta eyes slit and darkened with lust as he gripped onto the blond’s hips. Tsugaru whimpered softly as an answer when he felt Psyche’s cock slowly slide inside him.   
  
“Do you like it like this? Fucked like an animal when Izaya-san’s not watching?”   
  
Tsugaru didn’t reply though his ears burned red like a certain informant’s irises.   
  
Then Psyche slammed hard, burying his cock to the hilt to make the kimono-clad man cry out finally.   
  
“Tsu-chan~ I want you to  _beg_  for my cock… You want it… don’t you?” Psyche wiggled his hips teasingly, his head rubbing against Tsugaru’s prostate.   
  
“Psyche…” Tsugaru finally moaned, unable to bear the teasing.   
  
“You got to do better then that…” Psyche grinned, his smirk matching a Cheshire cat scheming something much more sinister.  
  
“F-fuck me… like an animal.”  
  
And that was all Psyche needed to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

  
“ _Nnngh… nnngh.. aah… ahhh_!!”

Sounds of harmonious moaning echoed throughout the empty studio as Psyche started ramming roughly into Tsugaru’s ass. The sound of lewd slapping of skin to skin only encouraged the two to go faster.

“Tsugaru…  _Nnngh_ … you’re so… loose… did I stretch you too much yesterday…  _ahhh_! Wh-when I shoved in the anal beads?” Psyche moaned between thrusts. Tsugaru groaned back, too embarrassed to reply.

“Naughty boy. Already loose? Such a slut.” Psyche giggled as he spanked the blond. Immidiately Tsugaru jolted, clamping down on the cock ravishing him.  A small gasp escaped along with drool.

“Oh? Perhaps you  _wanted_ me to spank you?” Psyche spanked again and to his pleasure, Tsugaru sucked his cock with the muscles of his ass. “Tsugaru really is a pervert deep down and you want me to fuck you up in secret huh?”

Tsugaru whimpered, pushing his ass back to meet with the demands. Psyche wrapped his fingers around the blond’s cock and squeezed  _hard_.

“Come on Tsugaru, admit you love being fucked in the ass. Say you love  _dirtying_ yourself when Izaya’s not watching.”

Tsugaru whimpered as Psyche tightened his grip. It hurt… but the pain was sweet. So, so _sweet_. As Psyche quickened his pace and his climax approached, Tsugaru cried out.

“Psyche… Psyche….  _Aaah! Aaahhh!!_  Let me…. let me come…!”

“What’s the magic word~~?” Psyche playfully pushed his finger inside the small hole of Tsugaru’s swollen erection, lightly digging in.

“ _Aaah!!!! Aaaah_!!! P-Psyche…  _aaah_!!!” Tsugaru tightened his ass around Psyche’s cock, his body going crazy for his release.

“I… I love being fucked…. Psyche… I… I…”

“Fucked like what?” Psyche twirled his finger on the cock that was ready to burst.

“Fucked like a slut!”

With that, Psyche released his grip and came hard inside the blond, both shuddering and crying out together in orgasm. Psyche milked Tsugaru, pumping his cock as the hot sperm sprayed all over the furniture and his own cock filled the blond’s ass to the brim.

When both finally came down from their orgasm, they were still sluggishly making out when…

“Tsugaru! PSYCHE!!!! I told you to not to fuck around when I was gone!!!!” Izaya screamed as he entered his own home smelling like sex.

While Tsugaru hung his head in shame and cowered in fear, Psyche looked unperturbed as he replied to the informant’s outburst with just a nonchalant, “Oops. We got caught.”


End file.
